1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an abnormal sound diagnostic apparatus, an abnormal sound diagnostic method, a recording medium storing an abnormal sound diagnostic program and a data signal.
2. Related Art
With apparatuses including a drive mechanism, such as a motor, there may occur an abnormal sound due to such cause as degradation of a part in the drive mechanism.
For example, an image formation device, such as a multifunctional device, includes a laser unit that emits laser light corresponding to the image to form an image on a paper sheet for outputting; a photosensitive drum that is exposed to the laser light to form a latent image; a developing apparatus that supplies toner onto the photosensitive drum to form a toner image; a paper pick-up section that supplies a paper sheet; a transfer section that transfers the toner image formed on the photosensitive drum onto the paper sheet transported from the paper pick-up section; a fixing section that fixes the toner image transferred on the paper sheet, and the like. These parts and apparatuses are rotated by the driving apparatuses and the power transmission mechanisms, such as the motor, making operations, such as transportation of the paper sheet, transfer and fixing of toner image, and the like, while being contacted with one another.
With the image formation device thus configured, an abnormal sound may occur due to excessive contact, occurrence of a rotational vibration or the like, resulting from wear or degradation of parts or the like The occurrence of the abnormal sound is an indication that the apparatus has something wrong, and gives an uncomfortable feeling to persons around the apparatus.